Terribly Tiny Stevidot Drabbles
by kianili
Summary: I've recently gotten into Stevidot, I will admit. These are simple, terribly tiny drabbles of mostly cute, sometimes angsty or fluffy interactions with Stevidot & Co. There will be some that are in my AU, and some that are not. *I update when I have something! Prompts/requests keep the drabbles coming!*
1. Heartbeat

"Steven?" Peridot asks somewhat timidly, looking over to the human-gem boy with curious and wide eyes.

"Yeah Peridot?" Answers the hybrid boy.

"What is a heartbeat?" She asks, large head tilted to the side slightly.

"Here, lemme show you!" Steven says with a slight chuckle to his voice. He ushers her over, and lets her sit down. He then takes the small gem's head and presses it gently to his chest. Peridot tenses up, but she then hears the gentle, calm thrumming of Steven's heart. Her eyes widen in wonder as she listens to the calming, steady beat.

"Wow... How does it.. Do that?" She asks. Steven smiles.

"It's a muscle. It's called the heart. It pumps blood around the body in most animals. At least, that's what I read online." He says.

"You earthlings truly are fascinating creatures..." Peridot mutters, feeling ever so slightly drowsy as it continues to thrum in that same, relaxing rhythm.

 _ _The two would end up falling asleep on the floor later that night, Pearl finding them protectively hugging one another in their comatose state.__

 _ _"You'd better take care of him, Peridot." Pearl whispers as she grabs a plaid blanket and covers the two carefully.__

 _ _"He's worth more than you know."__


	2. Mayonnaise

"Steven! I require your assistance!" Shouts a small Peridot standing on a stool in the kitchen. She hears the slapping sound of hasty bare footsteps on the wood, and Steven comes sliding into the kitchen, wearing his usual attire.

"What is it, Peridot?" He asks, walking towards her. She looks indignant, and crosses her arms.

"I have forgotten how to utilize the energizing condiment you humans call 'mayonnaise'." She mutters. Steven stares for a moment, before cracking up.

"Oh! Here, let me help." He says, walking behind her as she picks up the knife. He gently guides her wrist to the jar of mayo, helping her scoop some onto the knife. Steven then holds her hand steady as she spreads it onto the thin slice of bread. He smiles with pride as he backs up, nodding.

"That's how you use mayo! It's pretty easy, but I understand why it would be super diffic-" Peridot rushes off of the stool, and embraces Steven with her short arms.

"Thank you." She mutters. "I mean, thanks for everything. Not just your human condiment." Steven is in shock, unsure of how to respond other than hugging her back. He wraps his chubby arms around her, and smiles.

"You're welcome."


	3. Everything's Alright

"Steven." Says a small green gem, sitting on the beach with her significant other. The moon is high, and the stars are shimmering brightly. The contrasting shades of the night sky reflect onto the sand and building behind the duo.

"Yes, Peridot?" Asks Steven, a chubby boy in a pink t-shirt with a star, and denim capri. He looks to her, a curious look on his face. She shuffles closer to him, and puts her small hand on his. He finds himself blushing slightly, staring at her green eyes in wonder. She looks at him with a reluctant blush on her own face.

"Steven, you've fused with Connie. You've fused with Amethyst..." She starts, having trouble finding her voice and courage. Steven continues to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Forget it. Do you have your cellular device with you?" She gives up after 10 seconds of nothing coming to mind to put it lightly. Steven nods, a smile returning to his face.

"Yep! Did you need something?" He asks, taking out his phone. Peridot takes it without a word, and turns on some relaxing piano music from his music collection. She sticks the phone into the sand, and stands, holding a hand out to Steven.

"Oh! Alright, a dance!" He takes her hand and stands. She begins to sway back and forth to the notes, taking his other hand in her's. Steven joins her after a moment, a pleasant smile on his face. The heat between the two rises, and Peridot feels her blush growing ever more intense as time passes, and the stars twinkle above them. She moves closer to Steven, her head to his chest as they continue to dance to the notes and melody of the piano. Peridot feels something she'd only felt when the two were alone together, a feeling of safety, calm and an unfamiliar feeling in her chest, swelling to escape her body and very gem as time went on. The small gem decides she'll ask the question about the emotion finally speaks.

"Steven. I trust you." She says, looking up into his brown eyes that shimmer in the moonlight. He smiles at her, that expression holding so much emotion and care for the smaller gem.

 _ _I have to do this right!__ She thinks to herself, staring into his eyes.

"I'm so confused right now though... I need somebody to help me through all of this." She finishes, looking at him pleadingly. He just smiles, and chuckles. That beautiful ring in his voice sends chills down her spine, and he responds.

"Guess that makes two of us.. I suppose we can just figure it out together, right Peridot?"

"Right."

With a bright flash, the two join bodies, their gems orbiting one another as a fusion forms. A mix of emotions stir and grow as the two combine. Two separate bodies, minds, and emotions become one. They feel a sense of love and peace as their senses form into one, stable connection.

"Holy cow!" Says a voice, completely and entirely new.

"We fused, Peridot! This is amazing!" Says the voice once again. The fusion has two arms, two legs and a relatively humanoid face with an afro atop their head. They laugh and flop onto their back, staring up at the waxing gibbous moon with stars twinkling around it. The song continues to play as they watch the night sky with three, wide, wonder-filled eyes. The instrumental reaches a certain point, and the fusion sings along with their slightly nasaled voice.

"Everything's alright..."


	4. Mistletoe 2017 Edition

"Peridot! Look! A mistletoe!" Shouts a young boy in a jacket.

 **Peck!**

"S-Steven! What was that?!" Exclaims a flustered Peridot, who just got kissed on the cheek by her boyfriend. Steven laughs heartily, rubbing her back as she completely freaks out.

"Peridot! Calm down. It's just a kiss!" He says. She takes a few deep breaths, a moment later staring at Steven with a slightly moody expression.

"Yes, but what is it's purpose? Is it a weapon of some sort?!" She crosses her arms.

"No, not at all, Peri! It's like… something you do to express love to the person you're kissing. And it's kind of a holiday tradition to kiss the person you're under a mistletoe with! It's no big deal, since we're… you know, dating." He says, grinning encouragingly at Peridot.

"Yes, but I read something about it not being staged by tall, purple fusions." Peridot says, nodding to the purple-pink, tall fusion named Garnet standing behind Steven, holding up a mistletoe between them.

"Don't look at me." She says, a small smile upon her plump lips.

"Steven was the one who wanted to kiss you." Steven's poker face cannot be more awkward.

"Oh! Busted!" Shouts a short mountain-majesty colored quartz gem from behind the house. She emerges, holding back laughter. Behind her is a tall, thin pearl who stares with mirth at the pink-green duo.

"You could have tried something less… obvious, Steven." She says, a small chuckle behind her voice. Steven looks incredibly embarrassed, staring at the icy porch with a red face. Peridot looks at him, puzzled.

"Steven, why is your epidermis turning crimson? Are you okay?" She asks, a hand on his shoulder. Steven is stiff, as he looks up, a smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." He immediately begins laughing with the others.

"What was I thinking? That was _totally_ obvious! Silly Steven, right?" He grips his stomach as he continues to laugh, Peridot staring in puzzlement.

"Yes, yes. But why did you stage it? You could have just asked!"

Some mysteries will never be solved.


End file.
